He's Me
by Halan Lore
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto. End up swapping bodies. Now of course this can't be good. I mean with being inside each others bodies. And the fact that they both have Sakura and Hinata to come home to. Caution: Yaoi, Limey Lemon in the first chapter, and others prob
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would already be dead.**

**Warning:**

**This chapter contains a very lemon/Lime/Yaoi content**

* * *

Sasuke leaned forward. His ebony hair framed his face, as it fell over his features.

His pale face glimmered has his lips brushed Naruto's. The blonde's eyes quivered shut.

Sasuke smirked lightly as his hand traced the back of his friend's neck. His slender digits danced lightly over the tanned skin.

"Sa-su-ke," Naruto choked out. The ebony-head took the opened to slither his tongue inside his mouth.

Naruto raised his head up off the ground in a welcoming manner. The Uchiha still was surprised on how forward the little Kitsune could be. Not that the once traitor had any problems with that.

Naruto slide a hand underneath the 'troublesome' Anbu shirt Sasuke wore.

A foxy grin was implanted on his face as he broke off the kiss. Sasuke's onyx eyes were wide. Nervous anticipation flooded out of his frame.

Naruto slide his hand down underneath the waistband of Sasuke's pants. His grin grew as he continued that motion.

Naruto could feel the hardness of his comrade and shifted his hand. You could easily say he got rewarded from the Sasuke's expression.

"Ku ku ku, a little hasty aren't we Sa-su-ke?" Naruto hissed out with vindication.

Sasuke parted his pale lips. The spread apart like he was gasping in surprise. You could almost call it a soft expression.

However, the said soft expression didn't last long. Seems how he gave Naruto a 'I don't give a fuck' look.

Naruto growled low in his throat at that expression. Only Uchiha Sasuke was able to rile him up like this.

That was obvious when his hand embraced the hardness in an all not-too-light-grip.

"Ah," Sasuke groaned when he felt that twisting feeling.

He hissed out when Naruto flipped over the positions.

His onyx eyes drifted upward. Droplets of sweat glittered off the skin of the blonde. His mouth was set in a feral growl. The black shirt dampened with perspiration.

Though the thing that trumped all else. Was a certain hardness grinding into his own.

His eyes snapped wide at that revelation.

He felt the sensation of his waist band getting pulled down.

"You wouldn't." He choked out defiantly.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto asked huskily his hands tracing over the bulge in the Uchiha's blue boxers.

Sasuke made a choking noise. The sensation of Naruto's hands was overwhelming.

"You started the game Sasuke, and I intend to finish it."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yep! Edited version of _He's Me_ but it'll probably start before it did the first time. And a lot will probably have changed. And I'm just gonna suck it up and write. I need to be able to get rid of this damn nervousness about writing it.**

**Please tell me your opinion on this.**

**I'm gonna write even if people don't review, but it makes me feel better when people review.**


	2. Shizune!

**Me: Oh yeah I own Naruto! _Not!_**

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked nervously. Her dark brown eyebrows knitted together in worry for her shishou.

Said Blonde bomb shell Hokage had her fingers laced together and had an evil grin plastered on her face. "I'm fine Shizune, but they won't be."

"Who?"

"Well let's just say, that I personally think that Naruto's and Uchiha-gaki's relationship has drifted farther apart. Ever since the 'hime' came back."

Shizune's mouth parted slightly.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"You filed my paperwork, is there an S-rank mission I can use?"

"NANI? NANDE?" Was the shout that could be heard throughout Konoha. It even woke up a 20 year old Inuzuka.

**A/N:**

**Short update I know! But ehhh, I just imagine Tsunade-sama playing 'match maker'**

**Yes the first chapter, or as it shall now be referred to 'Prologue' was set in the middle of the fiction. But it sets the stage... AND DON'T TELL MY MOM ABOUT ME WRITING THIS!**


End file.
